Question: A pyramid with volume 40 cubic inches has a rectangular base. If the length of the base is doubled, the width tripled and the height increased by $50\%$, what is the volume of the new pyramid, in cubic inches?
Solution: Since the volume of a pyramid is linear in each of length, width, and height (in particular, $V = \frac{1}{3} lwh$), multiplying any of these dimensions by a scalar multiplies the volume by the same scalar.  So the new volume is $2\cdot 3\cdot 1.50 = 9$ times the old one, or $\boxed{360}$ cubic inches.